life
by neko2341
Summary: Angela Rita and Elba bump into the Marauder one night while sneaking to the kitchen when they hear filch so the run to Gryffindor common room. James and Lilly doesn't die


i know i use the name angela lot in my stories so please bear with me for this :i do not own harry potter or any of the charaters i just own my ocs

Angela smiled at yasmin,rita & elba."hey guys" she said smiling towards them."angela are you going to rita's" asked yasmin bouncing up towards her."yes why" asked angela looking up at them."well were going to the kitchen today"said rita smiling kindly towards her. Angela angela smilied towards them and grabbed her backpack. she strighted her blue and black tie. She looked out the window sill she was sitting on. the person that she was looking at was james potter who was flying on his broom. Angela secretrly smiled at him and walked towards history of magic. she then ploped down next rita and pushed her black hair out of her the Marauders walked into the room girl in Gryffindor sighed. Angela felt her cheeks heat up Rita blushed and turned away, Elba looked at everyone with a raised snape entered the room looking angry as ever and pink everyone laughed excpet angela,rita and elba."thats not even funny" elba said looking at sirius black in disgust. rita took out her wand and reverst the spell. Angela looked at snape with sad eyes and waved at him he then waved back. the Marauders sat in front of them Angela smiled at them and went back to taking felt remus sit next to her she turned to look at him and saw that he was looking very took out her wand and tapped his notes "take notitia"(its most likely wrong i used an online translator). the quil started to take notes for him remus looked at rita greatful she smiled in returned and started to take her own the bell rang angela and rita packed up there notes and almost left when sirius black bumped into angela making her notes go everywhere."hey watch where your going black"shouted elba. rita watched those to fight like it was a pingpong match angela told her picked up all her notes and put them in her bag but saw that remus had fallen asleep on his desk so angela gently shook him awake "huh" remus said sleepy looking up at angela."you fell asleep" said angela smiling gently remus blushed and looked away. angela tapped elba on the arm and mouthed time to go she,elba and rita left the room and headed towards the ravenclaw common room.. Elba sat on the couch with rita and angela sat on a chair angela opened her bag and staired to do her felt her stomache grumble, she put her homework back in her bag she then stood up and walked out of the common room with rita and elba in a finger to her mouth and walked slowly towards the kitchen. when rita bimped into something and sent it down with her when elba pulled the cloak. James, sirius,remus was there."wow we need one of those things" whispered rita looking at the cloak in elba rolled her eyes them heard foot step of flich(i think i spelt it wrong well im sorry),Elba grabbed james hand and ran toward the closet common room(i have on idea which comon room it is i just guessed)Angela grabbed remus's hand and ran after them and sirius grabbed rita hand and ran after them. when they got to the Gryffindor comon room and remus said the pass was out of breath and rita was coughing remus blushed and laced there finger felt remus still holding her hand and looked at him with a raised leaned against the wall then felt a hand on her shoulder remus stood next t her and handed her a chocolate smiled at him and took the chocolate. rita felt jealouse cause remus never givin her chocolate. elba let go of potters hand and walked to stand bye the fire she felt her eyes tear up from not felt his heart in his thoat looking at elba her dark red hair shining from the fire she looked saw how james looked at elba and felt tears start to gather in her eyes_ i wont cry in front of them_ angela thought her heart breaking into a milllion saw that angela was about to cry and he wrapped her in his arms and held her into his chest. rita felt tears stream down her face and she felt sirius hugg her to his chest she then silently cried in his chest. when angela stoped sobing she looked at remus he looked down at her. she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly she felt remus kiss back. she then layed back on his chest and fell asleep rita had stopped cying and fell asleep on sirius and elba was sleeping on james.

thank you for all for reading please review if you want me to continue or if you want me to just keep it like this.R&R and i'd like that very much thank you

neko24 outies


End file.
